1. Field
The present invention relates to a backlight controller that controls light emission of illumination module, such as a backlight unit, for illuminating a liquid crystal panel or the like, and a liquid crystal display device that is provided with the backlight controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a liquid crystal display device is employed as image display device in a television receiver, a personal computer, a mobile phone, or the like. In the liquid crystal display device, a liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, and hence, an image is displayed by arranging a backlight on the backside of the liquid crystal panel and illuminating the liquid crystal panel from the backside with the backlight.
In a conventional liquid crystal display device provided with the backlight, there has been known a liquid crystal display device wherein a display screen is divided into a plurality of regions by associating the display screen with individual light sources which constitute the backlight, and wherein area controls in which the individual light sources are controlled for the respective regions of the display screen (respective screen regions) are performed.
Regarding the liquid crystal display device of this type, a liquid crystal display device as described below is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2004-191490 (counterpart U.S. publication is: US 2006/0279522 A1). In this liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal display portions opposing to the individual light sources are partitioned as blocks, the individual maximum brightness values are calculated from display data which are inputted to the respective blocks, and the brightness of the respective light sources are adjusted in correspondence with the level of the individual maximum brightness values. On the other hand, display values to be inputted to the respective blocks of the liquid crystal display portions are increased in correspondence with the brightness values of the respective light sources.
Although the area controls of the plurality of light sources are described in the above identified publication, any technique pursuing readiness to see a scene of wide dynamic range is not disclosed therein.